


Only felt religion (when I've been with you)

by Ladiesofthrones



Series: Dave's Fanfiction - URealms Live [2]
Category: Buffalo Wizards RPF, URealms Live - Fandom
Genre: F/F, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladiesofthrones/pseuds/Ladiesofthrones





	Only felt religion (when I've been with you)

As an elf, Ca-Rell supposed there were plenty of people she could idolise. Virgo, with his strength and power, Gwyneth with her grace and talent, or even Dave's skill with a quill. Even so, she viewed this figures for the most part with indifference, finding little with which she could relate. Besides, Dave had always treated her with something akin to disdain in their brief encounters. She couldn't really blame him. The Rell family had been living in disgrace ever since her father had betrayed his men to a gang of rogue dwarves and been executed as a traitor. And her brother was a known criminal and troublemaker. To make matters worse, she was a member of theta squad, the laughing stock of her people; she knew her station was due to her family's disgrace, but that didn't make her any less bitter. So she didn't idolise Virgo who had sentenced her father, or Gwyneth who hadn't spoken to her since his death, or Dave who sneered at her whenever he spoke. Her hero was a girl she had never even met, five years her senior. 

Vanessa Squishwitz wasn't famous among the elven families, she was infamous. The girl who ran away to become a rockstar. She saw everything the elves could give her - wealth, status, and superiority - and decided she wanted none of it. She walked away without looking back. Ca-Rell envied her; Ca-Rell loved her. Her feat of bravery was more impressive than anything Ca-Rell would ever accomplish on the battlefield. 

Ca-Rell served with her brother, Elmar, and asked him about her. What she looked like, her favourite colour, the little details that reveal a person's heart and soul. Vanessa had green eyes, the colour of springtime. She had asked if they were as lively and dancing as his, and he had replied that they were more intense, the sort of eyes you could get lost in. Her hair was brown, but she used disguise so often that nobody other than her family could tell. Her favourite colour was blue. Once, she had cast her spell so that her entire complexion was turquoise. Elmar swore he had chuckled for a week. Slowly but certainly, Ca-Rell fell in love with her... Or at least the idea of her. 

Perhaps it was Vanessa she was thinking of when she left theta squad. Granted, it wasn't the grand gesture the other girl had made when she turned her back on a society she wanted nothing to do with, but becoming the leader of a hoard of porcs was still pretty bold. For the first time, Ca-Rell walked her own path. Her fate was no longer determined by her disgraced family name and demented brother. 

When many years had passed, Ca-Rell found herself in a tavern - as lost souls are liable to do when travelling on a lonesome stormy night. It was a rough crowd. Her hand gripped the handle of her mace tightly as she sat at the bar, eyeing the kobolds and porcs warily. She didn't like the look of the one with the eyepatch, he had a twisted grin that just screamed trouble. The innkeeper passed her a tankard of ale and she sipped it, slumping. The thought of spending the night in the tavern was almost enough to make her walk back into the storm. 

"Hello beautiful" a sultry female voice purred, running long pale fingers over her shoulder.  
Ca-Rell's gaze snapped upwards, expecting to see a tipsy serving wench or a would-be-thief attempting a charm offensive. The girl in front of her was neither. She was like nothing she had seen before. 

Her lips were a deep scarlet, desire and roses. Eyes ringed with a shimmering golden powder, she looked Ca-Rell up and down appreciatively. Immediately, she felt a heat rise in her cheeks, neck and, well, everywhere. In some ways, it was pathetic. Ca-Rell wasn't a blushing maiden, not by a long way. She tried to concentrate on responding when the stranger leaned forward, her cleavage bursting from her cropped leather shirt. 

She was an elf, but not really. She was all angles and rebellion with piercings and a half hawk. Ca-Rell was instantly captivated. Pathetic, she thought again.  
"Do I know you?" she blurted out, caught off guard.  
The moment the word left her lips, she felt a flicker of recognition. Her smile was somehow familiar, like a distant memory of a memory.  
"I don't think so. You're not somebody I would forget, trust me."  
Maybe it was the ale, but her mind was spinning. She was horribly intoxicated. Coming into the tavern was a bad idea, but her present company alleviated all her desire to leave. Ca-Rell was buzzing. She wanted to do something stupid - something rebellious. 

"Like what you see?" she asked, almost innocently.  
The stranger bit her lip before nodding, leaning even further forward. She was so close she could smell the wine on her breath.  
"Would you like to see more?" 

She heard her swallow and smirked. It seemed the stranger wasn't the only one with the ability to dazzle and daze. Gently, the girl placed a hand on her shoulder and Ca-Rell got to her feet. A guiding touch on her shoulder directed her to the stairs and up towards the bedrooms. The heat of a dozen gazes burned into her skin. The other tavern inhabitants watched with a drunken interest, one of them even whistled and others leered. Ca-Rell ignored them. In truth, she barely saw them. 

They were half way down the corridor when the stranger seemed unable to contain herself. She pushed Ca-Rell against the wall and brushed her lips over her neck, moaning. Ca-Rell chuckled at her visibly dishevelled state. The girl started to work on the buttons of her shirt and she offered no resistance as the garment was removed.  
"Care to take this somewhere more exclusive?" she laughed. 

The girl seemed to consider that, hands roaming freely and lips still dancing along her neck line.  
"What if I'm partial to an audience? I've always been a bit of a performer." she teased, pressing herself against Ca-Rell. By the light, did she have to be so exhilarating?  
"Then what about a private showing? Make me scream loud enough so the whole tavern hears" she challenged.  
As the words sank in, Ca-Rell tangled her hands in the other girl's hair and manoeuvred towards a room. It was highly probable it belonged to one of the drunkards downstairs, but Ca-Rell really didn't care. Maybe they would get that audience after all. She didn't really mind. 

She pawed at the stranger's clothing, but was pushed softly away, She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.  
"I thought you wanted a show?"  
Swallowing, she watched in astonishment as a goddess in a tight leather bodice untied her garment, lace by lace. Ca-Rell had no idea what the girl did as a career to move with such confidence and grace. Perhaps she was a stripper. Her hips certainly swayed like one. The heat was becoming too much for her. 

She surged forward and pinned the other girl to the door, kissing her wantonly. Giggling, she kissed back teasingly, hands caressing her hips.  
"A little eager, aren't we?" she laughed.  
In response, Ca-Rell simply manoeuvred them to the bed. As she straddled the girl, she discarded her jerkin and tunic. They stayed like that for a moment, entwined and brushing lips until her heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was about to jump out of her chest. 

Then, they were moving. The stranger flipped her so that she was the one pinned to the bed. Smirking, Ca-Rell's trousers were tugged from her in a single fluid gesture. Her legs were hooked over the stranger's shoulders as she moved her head forward slowly. Ca-Rell hardly dared to breath in anticipation. 

Her tongue darted over her inner thighs first, already slick with sweat and wetness. As she moved closer to her opening, her breathing hitched.  
"Please.." she whimpered.  
The girl obliged her happily. Gently, she dipped her tongue into her entrance as she brought a hand forward to stroke her clit. A moan escaped from her lips and then a cry as she went deeper.  
"Oh my Gods" she gasped. 

Encouraged, the girl moved her hands and tongue with a greater enthusiasm. Ca-Rell was panting now, coming close to the edge. She came with a cry and fell back against the silky soft sheets. The stranger came to lie next to her, pulling her close and revelling in the warmth from her bare skin.

The afterglow was amazing. The alcohol combined with the high of the orgasm left her utterly sated and exhausted. She could barely keep her eyes open. She felt awful for being unable to reciprocate, but there was always the morning. Just before sleep, claimed her, she spoke to the beautiful stranger.  
"By the way, I never got your name."  
"Vanessa."  
When Ca-Rell woke hours later, head aching, she couldn't be certain she hadn't dreamed the whole encounter.


End file.
